


Gone

by AbbyGibbs



Series: 100 words between us. [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, James misses Kincade, James needs Olivia, Post-Skyfall, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: Bond grieves the loss of a dear friend.





	Gone

"He's gone," James murmured, his eyes bright with tears.

"I know, my love. I'm sorry," she said softly, knowing very well how he was feeling. She had lost so many people she cared for over the years.

Time would help ease his pain, she knew, until the day it became a scar on his heart. A scar that he would carry with him for the rest of his life. She could tell him that, but right now he wouldn't listen, as his friend had died.

Kincade was the last link with his parents. And now that link was gone too.


End file.
